Craziness of Ice
by Twins CyJ
Summary: La oscuridad te rodeaba...Y el frio te calaba hasta lo más profundo de tu ser...Mientras sentías aquellos rojos ojos...Siguiendo tú recorrer


Buenas noches o buenas madrugadas... como ustedes prefieran :) Acá estoy trayéndoles un pequeño regalito, es un one-shoot de Edward y Bella completamente de mi autoría tanto la historia como el poema. Se preguntaran de donde surgió, así que les seré sincera, fue un tema completamente random… en la universidad me dijeron que hiciera algo de lo que más me gustaba y me ofrecí a escribir… eso fue lo primero que me llego a la cabeza ¡Lo Juro!

Solo me queda decirles que la temática es sobre uno de los problemas que más están afectando hoy en el mundo… si quieren saber más, solo tienen que leer. Espero que les guste y no duden en dejar algún comentario o RR. ¡Se les quiere!

**Besos y abrazos**

**TwinsCyJ**

Pd. ¡Feliz día del pavo atrasado! ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! ¡Feliz Año nuevo atrasado! ¡Feliz día de los reyes atrasado! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín adelantado! ….. Este… ¿El Hanukkah ya paso? Supongo que si… ¡Feliz Hanukkah atrasado!

Pd2. No se preocupen que sigo escribiendo Saint Thomas School… ¡Nos veremos pronto!

* * *

**Craziness of Ice**

Disclaimer: Todo lo que ven escrito es de mi autoria, menos los personajes de Edward y Bella. Respetar derecho de Autor.**  
**

* * *

**.…**

**Tocan la puerta**

**La palidez te cubre por el pavor**

**Tocan de nuevo **

**Y te encojes en un rincón**

**Gritos desgarradores**

**Se escuchan del exterior**

**Los escalofríos te invaden con más fuerza**

**A causa del terror**

**….**

Un nuevo día en aquel lugar que prometía una mejora y ni siquiera había visto surgir un cambio en su estado…. Otra casilla tachada en el calendario en el cual se podía palpar desesperación, miedo y dolor… otro despertar sin la calidez del sol ni los vivos colores de la naturaleza… se encontraba en una habitación de la cual no podría decir cual pared era más gris o vacía de todas… Hacía frio y por más que se abrigase este seguía calándole hasta en los huesos.

La habitación era simple y solo contaba con lo necesario para hacer su vida más sencilla en ese infierno que vivía. Esta solo poseía lo básico: una cama, un pequeño armario, un baño y un escritorio que estaba ocupando en ese mismo instante, mientras escribía en papel sobre los episodios que había soñado la noche anterior, a petición del doctor que se hacía llamar su amigo pero que la obligaba a revivir aquellos recuerdos que solo quería olvidar, aquellas historias imaginadas por el subconsciente que para muchos eran terribles o maravillosos sueños pero que para ella era su cruel realidad…

No recordaba exactamente cuando fue que ingresó en ese lugar, solo sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo que no sentía el sol quemar con delicadeza su piel, ni el agua de la playa mojar sus pies. Miró los copos de nieve caer por la ventana a la vez que detenía su escribir. Muchas veces dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para recordar de donde venía. No lo quería olvidar y esperaba que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad pueda regresar a casa.

Ella era del Estado Dorado, nombre que algunos le daban a California debido a los numerosos días en los que brilla el sol durante el año, o quizás a causa del color dorado que pueden tomar los montes a ciertas horas del día. Tenía veintidós años y a diferencia de muchos ya había terminado su Licenciatura en Derecho, no obstante no había podido ejercer su profesión debido a lo que ocurrió aquel día. Hecho que deseaba consciente e inconscientemente olvidar con todas sus fuerzas pero no se lo permitían.

**…**

**No recuerdas como llegaste**

**Estabas en tu cama**

**Descansando con tranquilidad**

**Cerraste los ojos**

**Y navegaste hasta el final**

**Hacia aquel lugar en donde no debías estar**

**….**

Suspiró con pesar antes de dirigir de nuevo sus ojos marrones como el mismo chocolate hacia las hojas desparramadas sobre el escritorio. Tomó el bolígrafo con su temblorosa mano derecha y siguió escribiendo por donde se había quedado.

"… _Estaba encerrada en una habitación a penumbras. Sentía que se ahogaba y que de un momento a otro las paredes le caerían encima. No le llegaba suficiente oxigeno a los pulmones y por más que trataba un dolor punzante en su costado se lo evitaba. Se palpó a ciegas el lado que le dolía y comprobó que tenía una protuberancia y más abajo una hendidura alarmante. Supuso que su agresor le había roto unas cuantas costillas a causa de los golpes que le había propinado y temía que le hubiera perforado el pulmón, lo cual comprobó cuando empezó a toser y un liquido manchó sus manos…"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un sudor frio empezó a recorrer su columna vertebral. Con movimientos algo torpes se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño. Abrió el grifo de agua fría del lavabo y a pesar de la baja temperatura, se mojó el rostro una y otra vez. Después de unos minutos cerró el grifo y se miró en el espejo. Se veía demacrada. Su piel antes tostada ahora estaba pálida y algo traslucida. Había perdido el brillo característico de sus ojos marrones y su cabello castaño oscuro caía sin vida hasta su cintura. Estaba mucho más delgada y toda la ropa le quedaba grande. Dirigió sus manos hacia el borde de su sudadera blanca y con extremada lentitud la subió hasta que llegara por debajo de sus pechos. Se puso de lado y toco con suavidad una de las tantas cicatrices que permanecerán en su cuerpo de por vida. En este caso era una fea cortada que ocupaba todo su lado derecho. A pesar de los brutales golpes que aquel espécimen llamado hombre le había dado, con un cuchillo de doble filo le rasgó desde la parte inferior de su seno derecho hasta la cintura rompiendo una vez más las costillas ya rotas a sangre fría. Se cubrió la cicatriz y observó de nuevo su reflejo. Decir que estaba demacrada era poco, se veía enferma y ese lugar no la ayudaba en nada. Pasó una de sus pequeñas manos por su cabello y comprobó que a pesar de que se veía sin vida seguía siendo igual de sedoso que antes. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y la cerró con seguro. Necesitaba un momento a solas y ya casi vendría uno de aquellos hombres con uniforme azul y bata blanca a administrarle un sedante para que pudiera relajarse y después seguir escribiendo sobre aquel fatídico suceso. Siempre era así desde que había ingresado a esa clínica psiquiátrica por orden de aquella jueza que atendió su caso.

**….**

**La oscuridad te rodeaba **

**Y el frio te calaba hasta lo más profundo de tu ser**

**Mientras sentías aquellos rojos ojos**

**Siguiendo tú recorrer**

**…**

Se acercó de nuevo al espejo y se quito por completo la sudadera. No solo tenía esa cicatriz, sino que la espalda la tenia cubierta de ellas a causa de los latigazos que ese hombre le había propinado como si ella fuera un animal. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera a un animal o a la peor de las escorias debían de tratar así! Estaba nerviosa e histérica, todo lo que había escondido en su subconsciente estaba apareciendo de nuevo y no como siempre pasaba, es decir, en sus horas de sueño, sino que estaba pasando y estaba despierta, sin sedantes… sin relajantes…

'… _Las paredes blancas del baño empezaron a oscurecerse hasta estar por completas negras, el oxigeno se fue reduciendo hasta dejar la sensación de ahogo. Estaba encerrada y atrapada con su agresor mirándola desde algún punto de aquella habitación. No podía ver nada a causa de la eminente oscuridad y las interminables lágrimas que caían como cascada de sus ojos…"_

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta que choco con la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas y enterró su rostro en sus rodillas. Estaba aterrada. Todo era igual que antes.

"… _Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y la palidez cubrió todo su cuerpo. Los pasos de su agresor resonaban por todo el lugar y ella se encogía más y más en ese rincón. De repente sonó el ruido de dos metales chocando, como cuando se afila un cuchillo y a ella le llegó la determinación, no se quedaría a esperar lo que el haría con ella. No lo esperaría con los brazos cruzados. Se puso de pie y camino sigilosamente por la habitación buscando algún objeto con el que pudiera defenderse o alguna salida._

_De pronto todo quedo en silencio, hasta que sintió algo abrirle la carne de la espalda. Los gritos desgarradores resonaron entre las cuatro paredes. La habían azotado con un látigo de cuero. No había ni podido recuperarse del dolor cuando una mano enguantada la agarró con fuerza por uno de sus brazos y empezó a azotar una y otra vez sin piedad, sin corazón y con más fuerza y odio. _

_Después de lo que a ella le parecieron horas el se detuvo y la lanzó con fuerza hacia la pared contraria, en donde inevitablemente su frente chocó con ella, lo que provocó que ella cayera inconsciente como un peso muerto en el suelo..."_

**….**

**Caminabas de prisa**

**Tropezando cuando podías**

**Tratando de escapar**

**De su sedienta mirar**

**A lo lejos viste una luz**

**Y cuando la pretendías alcanzar **

**Una fuerza te regreso hacia atrás**

**Mas asustada no podías estar**

**Cuando una tétrica risa rompió tu serenidad**

**….**

Respiraba entrecortadamente y las manos le sudaban en frio. Su cabello castaño oscuro y largo caía como una espesa cortina en sus brazos y espalda tratando de proporcionarle a sí misma la calidez que su escasa vestimenta le daba. Su delgado y desnutrido cuerpo cubierto de horrorosas cicatrices que antes era uno de los más deseados en su generación de la universidad, estaba entumecido a causa del frio. Pero no se podía mover de ahí y buscar su sudadera. Tenía un ataque de pánico y sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

Unas voces del otro lado, la alertaron de que los enfermeros habían llegado a su habitación, se quedó sentada en donde estaba, no porque lo deseaba sino porque no se podía mover y esperó. Cuando abrieron la puerta después de unos minutos, dirigió su mirada llorosa a su salvador antes de desvanecerse y caer en la inconsciencia.

**….**

**Murmullos conciliadores**

**Te dices en tu interior**

**Para tratar de alejar ese monstruo**

**Que te provoca dolor**

**….**

Dos días después

Le dolía horrores la cabeza a pesar de la tranquilidad que había a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre una superficie mullida, por lo que supuso que estaba en su cama y unas cuantas cobijas la abrigaban del crudo invierno de Canadá. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio a su alrededor. Si, estaba en su habitación a diferencia de que ahora se infiltraban los rayos anaranjados del sol en el momento del ocaso. Miró a su derecha y vio a su doctor sentado en su escritorio leyendo todas sus memorias que al fin ya estaban concluidas.

**….**

**Como impulsiva que eres**

**Te mueves con rapidez**

**Escapas de sus garras**

**Logrando vencer**

**….**

Lo conoció hace tres años, el día en que paso a formar parte de ese lugar. Él era el doctor de cabecera de su caso y se llamaba Edward Cullen. Las primeras semanas las enfermeras siempre hablaban de él, ya que al parecer también era nuevo en la clínica. Según los comentarios de ellas, pudo conocer un poco de él y en su primera sesión comprobó que estos le quedaban cortos y que era una persona maravillosa…. A pesar de ser del sexo opuesto…

Ahora podía decir que lo conocía casi a la perfección ya que en el momento en que sus ojos verdes chocaron con los de ella, supo que la ayudaría y que inevitablemente se acercaría a ella. El era diferente a todos. Y así fue. A través de las sesiones, lo conoció. Supo que era soltero porque estaba dedicado al 100% de su carrera y que tenía veintisiete años en ese entonces. Que era de origen ingles y que le gustaba resolver paradigmas. Hace un año él había dicho que ella le parecía interesante y que le gustaba a pesar de que, como ella decía, estaba rota y maltratada. Ese día lo besó por primera vez y lloró como nunca con esa declaración y lo maldijo mil y una vez por jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma. Pero con el paso del tiempo, le demostró que no era así, que de verdad le importaba ya que rompía una y otra vez las reglas de la clínica para tener pequeños detalles con ella. Como ahora, que se suponía que había terminado su turno y estaba en su habitación velando su sueño, a pesar de que no lo tenía que hacer y que estaba prohibido la entrada de doctores en la habitación de los pacientes al menos que no sea un chequeo rutinario o una emergencia.

El era hermoso, su bata blanca descansaba sobre el escritorio. Un sweater negro de cuello de tortuga se amoldaba a su perfecto torso acentuando su piel blanca como la nieve. Su cabello castaño claro caía despreocupadamente sobre sus ojos verdes y estaba un poco despeinado en señal de que se había pasado la mano por el cabello en señal de frustración como siempre hacia. Su rostro estaba serio y desde lejos se podía ver sus ojos oscuros a causa del enojo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas al recordar lo que había escrito en los papeles que leía su…. Doctor. Le dolía y le avergonzaba a partes iguales. Sin desearlo un sollozo escapó de sus labios y antes de que pudiera apartar la vista de su ángel salvador, vio como él la miraba con la ira y el dolor reflejados en su mirada.

- Bella… yo… - pero antes de seguir ella lo interrumpió.

- No tienes que decir nada – dijo derramando las lagrimas por primera vez en ese atardecer – Se que fue horrible y que a duras penas sobreviví, a pesar de que no te imaginabas quien era mi agresor – dijo ella con rencor.

- No puedo creer que ese hombre te hubiera hecho eso y que se lo hayan permitido – dijo Edward con rabia. Ella lo miró fijamente – Te juro que si lo veo lo mato con mis propias manos.

- No permitiría que te mancharas tus manos con ese ser ruin – dijo en voz baja.

Él le lanzo una mirada llena de determinación y dijo – Lo bueno es que nunca más lo volverás a ver en tu vida. Haré todo lo posible por que se pudra en la cárcel.

- Aun así seguirá apareciendo en mis…. Sueños – dijo Isabella con voz lastimosa.

El Dr. Cullen se paró con rapidez de la silla y se sentó al lado de la peli-castaña para después abrazarla con fuerza – No te preocupes. Te ayudare. Haré que te olvides de él. – Dijo para después besar con cariño su cabello – Te recuperarás – afirmó.

- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y las mejillas rojas debido a las mismas.

- Lo prometo

**….**

**Abres los ojos**

**Y de nuevo estás en tu habitación**

**Exhalas un suspiro de alivio**

**Al comprobar que todo fue un juego de tu imaginación**

**Tomas tus cosas y decides seguir tu vida**

**Para seguir aparentando**

**Que aquellos venenosos ojos no te siguen acosando**

**….**

"…_. Despertó más desorientada de la cuenta y mareada. Sintió su liquido vital recorrerle por la frente hasta caer en forma de gotas en el vacío. El olor del oxido y sal hacia que el estomago se le revolviera y le dieran ganas de vomitar lo que no tenía en su interior. Trato de moverse y se dio cuenta que algo se lo impedía. Tenía las manos esposadas por encima de su cabeza a unas cadenas que no sabía de dónde habían salido. Se movió de nuevo y estas chocaron unas con las otras. Sintió la puerta abrirse y su agresor se rio de una manera que le produjo escalofríos. Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y después de poseerla de incontables formas, una más peor, salvaje y brutal que la otra, la dejó en paz cuando sintió que algo se le desgarró en su interior y le invadió un terrible dolor, lo que provocó que gritara con fuerza. La garganta le ardía y cuando creyó que era todo, lamentó enormemente el que su agresor decidiera que ya era hora de conocer su identidad. _

_Ella no quería saberlo, quería seguir en la ignorancia pero cuando aquel hombre encendió el interruptor, y ella vio quien era, sintió que su vida escapó de sus manos…. Ese hombre era el esposo de su madre… su padrastro…"_

**….**

**No es que seas loca**

**Ni mucho menos esquizofrénica**

**El problema es que tu mente**

**Distorsiona el pensamiento**

**….**


End file.
